1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a memory device and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resistive random access memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, non-volatile memories have been widely used in various kinds of electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, and so on. The resistive random access memory (RRAM) cell with characteristics of simple structure, low power consumption, low operating voltage, and high operating speed has become an important subject of research in the field of non-volatile memories.
In addition, with advances in display technology, the implementation of system-on-panel (SOP) technology, in which a system is integrated onto a panel, has also become a popular subject of research today. The manufacturing processes associated with non-volatile memories are critical with respect to SOP technology. However, due to the constraints with respect to the manufacturing materials and manufacturing conditions (e.g. temperature used in the manufacturing process) of currently existing non-volatile memories, the manufacturing processes associated with non-volatile memories are not compatible with the manufacturing processes of display panels. Hence, it is still difficult to integrate non-volatile memories into a system-on-panel device.
Hence, to enable more widespread use of the RRAM cell, a new kind of RRAM cell should be provided.